haikyuu_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tobio Kageyama
Tobio Kageyama (影山 飛雄 Kageyama Tobio) is the deuteragonist of the manga and the anime, Haikyuu!!. He is a first year student of the Karasuno High School. He serve as the main setter in both middle school and high school. He is also given the nickname King of The Court (コート上の王様 Kooto Jou no Ousama) in middle school due to his arrogant demeanor and his inability to cooperate with teammates, instead opting to order them around. He is voiced by Kaito Ishikawa in the anime. Appearance Kageyama's height and impressively sharp glare are said to be his most prominent physical characteristics. He is of a muscular build. He often emits an intimidating aura, which is heightened by the almost permanent scowl on his face. His black hair is cropped short, with a fringe that hangs just above his dark blue eyes. His typical attire consists of either his school uniform or practice clothes. Personality Perpetually sullen, arrogant, and undeniably short-tempered, Kageyama originally came off as a typical overbearing perfectionist, caring only about winning and completely disregarding the opinions and well-being of his teammates. His habit of complaining about their performance and barking orders at them eventually led the other players in Kitagawa Daiichi to nickname him the "King of the Court", a constant reminder of the oppressive, egocentric attitude he demonstrated during his volleyball career in junior high. Unbeknownst to the majority of his schoolmates and acquaintances, however, he is actually much more sensitive and childish than he appears to be; he simply does not know how to control his frustration, and hence expresses his thoughts and emotions in an inappropriate way. After everyone in Kitagawa Daiichi became fed up with him and abandoned his side, Kageyama was filled with genuine regret and developed an intense fear of being despised and mistrusted, but refused to openly discuss his problem until Tsukishima confronted him about it. Despite his inability to properly socialize, he sincerely wishes to do his best and is extremely passionate and dedicated when it comes to volleyball, to the point where he gets overly excited about nearly every successful move he pulls off with Hinata. Since joining Karasuno, he has grown to be more respectful of his upperclassmen (Sugawara and Asahi in particular), as well as more accepting of people whose abilities and/or views differ from his own (like Tsukishima), and has come to once again understand the importance of teamwork and mutual trust in the sport he treasures so much. Additionally, this has also helped him regain his confidence as a setter. He has also realized that he doesn't call the shots, and gives up control to Hinata and other spikers. History 'Background' 'Kitagawa Daiichi vs Yukigaoka: Endings and Beginnings' 'The First Match, Hinata and Kageyama' 'Karasuno High vs Aoba Jousai High: Vs The Grand King' 'Nekoma High vs Karasuno High: The Cats and Crows Meet Again' 'Interhigh Tournament' Abilities Quotes " The only ones who will remain in the court are the strong," Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High School Category:Setter